


Lessons Failed

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape is giving Harry and Draco private lessons to help prepare them for the coming war. The two boys however, are refusing to cooperate and just keep fighting. How far will Severus go to make the lessons more than just a yelling match? And how far will the boys go to push his limits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Failed

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Harry Potter by JK Rowling, no money making or copyright intended.

"Again!" Bellowed the professor as Harry tried, once more, to summon Draco's wand. It would have been a simple task save for now it was to be without both word and wand. Since the start of their sixth year the professor was training both boys secretly by order of Dumbledore. They had tried covering many things, but going into the second quarter they were not making much progress. The two boys could simply not quit bickering long enough to get a thing done. As far as the Professor, well, Snape was having a hard enough time training the insolent boys, let alone listening to their constant squabbles. Once more he watched as Harry tried to do what should be a simple spell for him. And once more he watched as Draco egged him to distraction. Finally, he had had it!

"Enough! Now, both of you two WILL get this. Do you not realize what is at stake here? Quit this insufferable bickering or so help me…"

The two boys did just as predicted. Two muttered apologies only lasted about fifteen minutes before they were at one another's throats once more. He simply could not last another minute, he did warn them after all. "CORPUS NEGOTIENTUR!"

Snape watched as the two boys both fell to the floor, stunned. He watched the light emitting from them change and twist, their bodies bubbling like the effects of polyjuice. Both boys were quiet in their shock before a mess of screams escaped their mouths, all aimed at him. Soon, they sat up and realized instantly what had happened. Draco and Harry sat staring at one another; or more so, staring at themselves. For the sneaky professor had transposed their bodies, turning both boys into one another. Perhaps, he thought, that this would help them to see they could work together. Or perhaps he was gravely mistaken.

Yes, he was most certainly mistaken. Instead of seeing the world as one another, they only saw mischief. Almost as soon as the boys realized they were one another, they realized what they could do with this situation. It started with simple things. Harry, in Draco's body, messed up his perfect hair. Draco retaliated as Harry by taking off his glasses and mocking his eyesight. This turned into the mocking of other certain body parts and said parts size. Snape, suddenly horrified at the turn of events and knowing he had to do something, pushed both boys to opposite sides of the room. Or he at least tried. Within minutes they were both on him. Both boys trying to embarrass the other as to how far 'they' would go with the older man before them. 

"Stop this now! Both of you!" Snape yelled at the two men. Harry, no, that was Draco he reminded himself, was now caressing his thigh as Harry was trailing his fingers in patterns upon his back.  
"No sir, I'm Draco and I want to touch all over you!" Harry taunted, moving his hands ever lower.   
"Oh, dear me, I want to do more than touch, because my name is Harry and I am a Gryffin-whore!" Draco taunted right back, moving his hands daringly close to the sizable bulge in the professors pants. 

"That’s it! I have had it with you two! Stupefy!" As both boys fell to the ground, Snape felt both relieved and disappointed at the sudden loss. "If you two can't be civil like this, I will MAKE you be civil! MENTE NEGOTIENTUR!"

Still stunned, the boys could not move. Instead, the lay there, with what Snape KNEW would be some pretty heavy memories filling their minds. He ended the spell on their bodies, figuring it would be much easier to sort this out if he could remember who was who, and waited. The spell only swapped their past memories; essentially adding them to the others minds to watch like a picture show. Judging by the looks on both boys faces, he figured they were approaching the time they came to Hogwarts. Draco had practically grown up in front of Snape so he knew what memories Harry would be seeing. Likewise, he had done enough occulmaency with Harry to figure enough of what Draco would be seeing. Neither being something he cared to see again.

To say they looked shocked would have been an understatement, perhaps saying they looked as they had been hit in the face with a frying pan would have been better. Regardless, he should probably end the spell soon. And so he did, albeit restraining them where they now sat.

"Now listen here. You two have been this way far too long. You have been so eager to see what you wanted to in one another you have failed to see the truth. Dumbledore and I had hoped these lessons would help you to see what you had thought about the other was incorrect, but I see that is too much to ask. As such, I have taken matters into my own hands and perhaps we can now have a civil conversation? Do you think you can handle this?"

Both boys nodded, and for once, it actually looked genuine. They had a mixture of more emotions than Snape could recognize written across their faces so he ended the restraining spells. Draco was first to speak.

"Did you know he was literally terrified of you, Professor? First year, he was actually writing notes on the first day when you yelled at him for not paying attention. Didn’t even say anything.."  
"Is this true, Harry? Why didn’t you tell me?" Snape asked, shocked.  
"I um.. Was scared? And I guess I deserved it anyway."  
"Figures you would think that after all those blasted muggles did to you! A cupboard for Merlin's sake! If that’s what they are all like, I think I am starting to see my fathers point about blood status!"  
"Don’t be like that Draco, they aren't all bad. Hermione's parents are great. But yeah, sorry to burst your little perfect hero story. Things weren't so great. At least they didn’t have magic. I can't believe your father crucioed you! You were just a kid! Your mum seemed nice though, when she was around."  
"Yeah.. Hurts like a bitch. The more you flinch though the longer they hold it. Learned to hide feelings pretty young. So.. Hate to burst your bubble too Potter."  
"Harry. I think you can call me Harry now. Alright if I call you Draco?"  
"Why not. Everything else is different now. I suppose you saw that Severus is my godfather too?"  
"Yeah.. Kind of made earlier a little weird. Sorry Professor.  
"It's nothing. You do realize it has been nearly twenty minutes and nothing has exploded and all limbs are still intact? Perhaps this day isn't lost after all." With that, the tall professor and godfather got up to leave. "You two are not to leave this chamber, I will have beds made up and you can stay here tonight. I am sure I cast the spells correctly, but need to monitor your minds regardless. I am sure you have plenty to discuss not regardless. I will let you to it."

The two boys sat stunned for much of the evening. The talks ranged from why they handled things how they did, to Harry explaining muggle devices and customs. They had only seen bits of Hogwarts memories past first year before the professor stopped the spell, but they both seemed to skirt around any talk of it.

"You know, you seem to know a lot of this defense stuff we are supposed to be learning. Why do you still come to these trainings anyway, Draco? I doubt you care what Dumbledore thinks. Besides, you could just have your father get you out of it."  
"Practice is never a bad thing, Harry. And my father doesn’t know about these little lessons, he still thinks I am shall we say 'loyal to the cause?' Besides, I can’t do anything wandless or wordless, so that is new. I'm surprised actually that you picked it up so fast, that. Though, I guess not really, since you're the strongest wizard around and whatever else your little fan club of groupies say."  
"Gross. Anyway, I'm not stronger, not really. Wasn’t even my fault I lived. I guess I just feel like I have to try super hard. Making up for lost time or something since I never knew…until I came here anyway. Well, hell, you saw. Things weren't great Dray. I'd rather just leave that hell, but nooo.. They keep sending me back."  
"What.. Who? You mean people knew about those filthy muggles and what they do and.. and they still make you go back?!"  
"Yeah. Um, Dumbledore knows, but said something about the blood magic there keeps me safe. He tried sending someone to talk to them but it just made it worse. You had to have seen how they were.. They hate FREAKS."  
"You're not a freak Harry. WE are not freaks."  
"Bet you couldn’t have agreed with that just hours ago."  
"Lay off, we both agreed to forgive and forget. Frankly, I never hated you. I just hated that you were always better. I had to work so blasted hard just to get close to you. I hated that you never shook my hand. That you just went with that Weasel and Hagrid and everyone else said. You could have been a Slytherin for Merlin's sake!"  
"Yeah, and that would have worked out soo well."  
"Well, it would make it easier to explain tomorrow why you are spending the night in the dungeons. We could have been friends sooner."  
"You.. want to be friends.. with me?"  
"Don’t you?"  
"I asked you first Draco.."  
"Showing those Slytherin qualities again. Fine. I want to be friends."  
"About bloody time!"  
"Right. Well, maybe you'll shake my hand this time?"  
"Perhaps I'll do you one better. I have always regretted not being Slytherin. If only for one reason. I always wanted to get to know you. To really know you. I um, you said you wanted to be friends sooner. I was hoping we could be more than that.. It could've been sooner.."  
"More.. Sooner.. Hell Harry, what goes on in that head of yours?!"  
"You saw!""Not that bit! I just thought you watched me to make sure I wasn’t some crazed death eater!"  
"Well..that's how it started.."  
"Harry.. That was almost a year and a half ago.."  
"Yeah.. Well.. What can I say, Draco.."  
"Nothing! Just use that Gryffindor bravery you apparently possess and make a move already!"

Harry slid over next to the other boy, knees touching as they sat. Harry moved his hand to cover Draco's, fingers entwined. Both boys breath hitched as lips met, a quick peck before retreating. Draco took the lead this time, pulling Harry back to him and kissing him. He kissed deeper, knowing he had to beat Harry at something. The kiss deepened, both boys wanting to win the unspoken battle of lips. Both wanting to come out the better kisser. They looked up just in time to see Severus walking back into the room. Harry decided to be brave again and spoke first.  
"We can be civil." The grin clearly heard in his voice.  
"Obviously." Snape drawled in the way only he can. "Perhaps we can get to lessons now?"   
"Oh, save it Severus, You're holding us in this room tonight, and I don’t plan on letting that go to waste. Now, if you will excuse us, I think we were in the middle of something."

 

 

(corpus negotientur is trade body, and mente is mind.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Feel free to add more or change this up, just link back :)


End file.
